I thought I lost you
by LadyAzelas
Summary: A year after finding the Eagle Marcus and Esca move away from Marcus's uncles villa to one of their own in the country, but when disturbing news of raiders makes Marcus leave to fight them leaving Esca alone. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. The Peaceful Life

Chapter 1

Esca groaned softly when the sun peaked into his and Marcus' bedroom, yes his a Marcus', when Marcus freed him their relationship became more than just friends, far more. They had kissed one night and the kiss turned into love making and that made them lovers. They now lived in a villa in the middle of a meadow surrounded by trees, and a river running through it. It was quiet and only one other person knew where to find them and that was Marcus' uncle.

Esca sighed silently and went to wrap his arm around his lover only to find the space empty and cold. He opened his eyes and saw that Marcus wasn't there. Esca sat up and held his head in his hand for a moment before getting up and throwing a pair of pants on. He went outside and smiled when he saw his lover sitting on a bench in their courtyard.

Marcus was sitting their silently looking at the small man made pond in the center of the courtyard, he looked like he was deep in thought. Esca walked over quietly as to not disturb him. He sat down next to his lover and stared at the pond, little fish swam around happily, birds sang in the distance. It was quiet and peaceful just the way they both liked it.

"I had a nightmare," Marcus said breaking the silence. Esca turned to his lover and kissed his shoulder. He knew he didn't have to say anything or pry Marcus to say anything. A simple action let him know that he was listening. "It was at the arena where we first met, you were fighting a Gladiator, the same one I saved you from, but when you were on the ground waiting for death you looked at me, I tried to call out to you to make him stop, but I had no voice, I just sat there helpless and watched you die," Marcus swallowed lightly. Esca kissed his shoulder again rubbing his back. "I though I had lost you again like I almost did when I thought you sided with those monsters, no offence," he said gently. Esca shook his head.

"None taken, I left behind my land when I was freed by you," he said lovingly. He took Marcus' hand and put it to his face. Marcus stroked the stubble on his cheek and stared at Esca for the first time that morning since he got up. "Marcus, I'm here, right here in front of you," the smaller man said. "This is where I belong," he said. Marcus smiled and leaned over kissing him lovingly on the lips, smiling against his lips Esca kissing back.

When they parted they rested their foreheads together, they closed their eyes and drowned everything else out except each other's steady breathing. They sat there like that for a while until Marcus pulled away and stroked his Esca's cheek.

"Let's go for a ride," he said. Esca smiled and nodded as he watched Marcus get up, Esca followed as they got dressed and headed to the stables Marcus couldn't help but stare at Esca, how much his personality had changed as they became closer and closer to each other Esca's heart opened up to him little by little every day.

They got on their horses and started to trot around their large territory side by side. They stared at each other at times just enjoying the company. They stopped after a little while to let their horses graze out in the meadow while they walked hand in hand to a pond and sat in the grass. Marcus laid back and rested his head on Esca's lap. Esca smiled at him and stroked his forehead gently his eyes looking at the sparkling waters of the pond. He sighed happily and ran his fingers through Marcus' hair. Marcus looked up at him and chuckled, Esca had a blank face, the face he always got when he was thinking deeply.

"I know that face, what are you thinking about?" he asked his lover. Esca just smiled and looked at Marcus stroking his cheek. The Roman leaned into his touch and kissed his palm tenderly.

"I'm just thinking about us now as we are, and then I started thinking about the past year, The Eagle, the Seal Tribe," he paused and looked away almost sadly. "Almost losing you," he said quietly, but Marcus picked up on it. He reached up and touched Esca's cheek.

"It is I who thought I lost you," he said. Esca closed his eyes and took Marcus' hand in his. "I thought you had truly gone to their side and left me to die, I thought I lost the man that I loved to those monsters," he said. They sat like that for a few moments in silence before Marcus spoke again. "You can't blame yourself for the boy's death," Esca tensed. "It's not your fault," he whispered and sat up.

Esca was shaking slightly at the memory of the young Seal boy that had died that day at the river, had he not told him to wait, he would probably still be alive. He closed his eyes feeling them mist over, but he didn't cry. He never cried.

Marcus stared at his beloved and pulled him into his arms, he sat there holding Esca close as the man trembled. He hated seeing Esca this way, but he knew there was little to nothing that he could do the ease his guilt about what happened. He stroked Esca's hair gently, kissing the top of his head tenderly.

When Esca calmed down he just laid against him and looked at the water. He felt warm and safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt him, and for all he knew nothing ever would as long as Marcus was close to him holding him tightly telling him that everything was going to be all right. It was then he knew he was safe.

There they sat for the longest time in each others embrace, enjoying the warmth and comfort of their company. It wasn't until Marcus picked up his head from it's resting place on top of Esca's head that their peace was disturbed. Esca picked his head up from the resting spot on Marcus' chest looking up at his lover.

"What is it?" he asked gently. Marcus shook his head and stood up, in the distance he could make out the form of a rider he knew for a fact that it wasn't his uncle. Esca rose to stand next to him and stared in the same direction as Marcus, he wrapped his hands around Marcus' arm uneasily. Marcus stared at him for a moment and looked back at the rider something in his heart told him what ever it was it wasn't good.


	2. Raiders

Marcus sat by the fireplace staring blankly at the flames, in his hand he held the scroll the rider had given him earlier that day. It was now night and Esca slowly walked into the room and stared at his lover sadly. He walked over slowly and stood behind him and put his hands on Marcus' shoulders. When they weren't rejected Esca massaged his shoulders slowly and gently. Marcus made a silent groan in the back of his throat in appreciation, Esca always knew how to make him feel better in the smallest of ways.

When a few minutes had passed Esca stopped his ministrations and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek looking at the fire. Marcus felt comforted by his presence with him, he brought his hand up and held Esca's gently, Esca held it back and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm so sorry about your uncle," he whispered in his ear and kissed his head. Marcus looked down and sighed shakily. "Did it say who did it?" he asked. Marcus nodded and handed him the scroll. Esca took it and read it and his heart sank. "Raiders?" he asked. Marcus nodded again. Esca put the scroll down and walked in front of Marcus, he knelt down and put his hands on his knees.

Marcus stared into his eyes, Esca always had love, determination, and a twister of other emotions in his eyes whenever he looked at Marcus. It was so open to Marcus that he didn't need to say any words to make Marcus feel better, he just needed to be there. After a moment he looked down away from Esca. The light haired man smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked. Marcus nodded and smiled lightly looking at him again. Esca smiled and stroked his hair kissing his forehead again and walked out of the room to their bedroom. Marcus watched him and smiled following him to bed.; In his mind though he was thinking about his uncle and how he was going to get vengeance for his death. When he got to the bedroom those thoughts stopped when he saw Esca totally naked on the bed. Marcus smiled lovingly, his uncle could wait for a while, tonight he was just going to focus on Esca and let his troubles be wiped away completely, he'd think about his next move in the morning.

When he woke, Marcus just laid there for a moment as he thoughts wandered to yesterday. He looked down next to him, Esca was laying on his side away from him, Marcus sat up and stared at his beloved, he moved some of Esca's hair from his peaceful face and kissed his forehead gently. He watched him sleep for just a moment, he looked outside and saw the sun was just starting to come up. In a split second he made up his mind, he got out of bed quietly as to not disturb Esca from his slumber and quietly got dressed. He got his armor on and looked at Esca one more time. He leaned down kissing his forehead whispering a soft 'Goodbye' and 'I love you', before he set out to the stables and got his horse ready for the journey. The scroll said that the Raiders were from a wild tribe that go around killing Romans, it said they hailed in the far East so that's where he was going. He was just about to get on his horse when Esca came storming in.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" he yelled. Marcus looked at him and saw the deep hurt in his eyes. "If you think that I'm going to stand by while you go out there and get yourself killed you've gone mad," he said. Marcus shook his head looking at him.

"Not this time Esca, it's too dangerous," he said. Esca scowled and went to grab his horse, Marcus sighed irritably and went over grabbing the reins before Esca could get on. "You're not going Esca," he said. The blonde growled and tried to pry Marcus' fingers off, he was strong, but obviously not strong enough. He growled and stared at Marcus.

"If they're Briton they'll kill you!" he argued. "We have to do this like the time we went to the North!" Marcus shook his head determined not to let Esca go. "What makes this more dangerous than the last time!" Esca tried to argue again. Marcus growled and grabbed Esca's shoulders.

"Because if they found we were lovers they'd take you away from me and torture you and they'd make me watch! Damn it all Esca I can't bear the thought of that happening to you! I can't lose you again!" he yelled his eyes holding desperation. They locked eyes and Esca sighed in defeat letting go of his horse, Marcus did the same and held Esca close in a tight embrace. "Esca I love you too much and you mean the world to me, if anything happened to you I would be lost," he said. "Do you understand?" he asked. Esca nodded into his chest and stared up at him.

"Please…please Marcus be safe, and come back home to me soon my love," he whispered weakly. Marcus' eyes saddened at the sound of Esca's voice, he'd never heard it that weak, he stroked his hair and nodded.

"I promise Esca," he said leaning down and sealing the promise with a kiss. Esca kissed back almost desperately holding Marcus close to him. Marcus held him back tightly, the kiss ended all too soon for the both of them. Marcus pulled away from him slowly and kissed his head. He looked at his hand and took off his fathers ring. Taking off the ring he put it in Esca's hand. "I will come back home," he whispered. Esca looked at the ring in his hand then at Marcus before he hugged him one more time, when he parted and stood back Marcus got on his horse. He looked back at Esca one more time and the rode off into the forest going East.


	3. Taken

Marcus sat around a fire with four other men that he had met up with while following the Raiders. Two of them lost their wives as slaves to them, one lost his home, and the other lost his entire family when the Raiders slaughtered them.

Marcus' heart broke slightly at the stories as he imagined his Uncle trying to fight for his life against them, then he imagined Esca, all alone, what if the Raiders went to his home and took Esca as a slave? Or worse, what if they killed him and he never saw him again?

Marcus shook his head and picked at the deer meat on the spit, he didn't feel hungry at all tonight. He was more anxious to get to those bastards that killed his uncle, he would get revenge for his death one way or another.

He laid down on his makeshift bed and looked at the stars through the canopy of trees, at home Esca was probably looking at the same sky, wondering where he was or if he was safe. Marcus sighed and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

After tossing and turning he opened his eyes unable to sleep. It was so much harder without Esca laying beside him. To hear his breathing. To watch him sleep. Run his fingers through his hair. He missed him. After a lot of trouble Marcus was finally able to let exhaustion take him and he was able to fall asleep with dreams of Esca in his head.

Meanwhile Esca was looking at the stars from the courtyard playing with Marcus' ring. He sighed deeply and kissed it before going inside and laid in the empty bed. He snuggled into his pillow and curled up under the blanket.

"Marcus," he sighed softly and curled up. It was a while before he found himself dozing lightly his hand clutching a dagger. Sometime in the middle of the night he heard a loud crash in the house. He got up slowly and walked to the courtyard. He gasped when he saw the Raiders. He glared at them from behind a wall.

The time where he needs him and Marcus isn't here. He looked at them, Three of them were looking around the area. They must've been stragglers or they were sent to see if they missed anyone. He growled and went to sneak out the back until he was grabbed. He yelled out and was dragged in front of the two Raiders held by the third.

They stared at him, one grabbed his jaw and looked at him closely. They talked to themselves in what Esca knew to be Britanian. He looked up at them and growled lightly. When they stared back at them one punched him and he blacked out.

When he woke up he was on a horse his wrists tied up tightly. He was so sore from his face to his back. He looked ahead where he saw a village, their home. He looked around the surrounding area, mostly woods. He sighed and turned away. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared. He was far away from home, Marcus had no idea where he was, hell, he didn't know where Marcus was.

Looking around the village it was mostly very large huts. He looked in the distance and saw a large arena. It looked like the one he was at before Marcus saved him. He shuddered at the thoughts, he would do anything not to go there. However luck and fortune was not with him, they brought him to the dark entrance and threw him into a cage. An all to familiar place to Esca, a cage.

"Marcus, where are you?" he asked to the darkness. He gasped when he felt his chest. He sighed in relief when he found he still had the ring. He smiled and held it tightly. He would have to keep this safe from those Raiders. He kissed the ring and laid down in the corner.

In a short while his cell opened, hiding the ring he stood up and looked at the man that came in. His eyes widened at a familiar figure. "You, no you're dead," he whispered. The man chuckled and went up to Esca and held his jaw.

"So nice to see you too, Esca," he said smirking. "It's so nice to have you back to me," he chuckled.

Sorry for shortness I wasn't totally sure how to write this part. Read and Review I have cupcakes!


	4. Esca vs Silent Rage

Marcus and the other men had snuck into the camp quietly. They checked the tents quietly, but still no sign of the prisoners. They got to a tent in the back and in it they saw women and children huddled into it. The four other men reunited with loved ones. Marcus smiled and looked around when he saw an old man. He went over warily and gasped when he saw his uncle.

"Uncle!" he gasped softly. The old man looked at him and smiled tiredly.

"Marcus," he said happily and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" he asked coughing lightly. Marcus held his shoulders and stared at him.

"The messenger you sent gave me a scroll saying you were dead," his uncle looked confused.

"But Marcus, I didn't send a messenger, I was kidnapped by Raiders, the man that lead them did after he wrote a letter saying I was dead, Marcus," he said gently and held his shoulder. His eyes started to water with tears. "It was the man that once had Esca as a slave, he hired the Raiders to help him find Esca, they tortured me until I told them where you were," he said.

Marcus' eyes saddened and he held his uncle close, Marcus felt his eyes burn but he never let the tears fall. He pat his uncles back and stared at him holding his shoulders staring at him in the eye.

"Is Esca here?" he asked. His uncle nodded, he was about to ask where but the sound of guards alerted him. He looked at his uncle apologetically, the older man just nodded in understanding.

"Marcus, before you go, Esca was taken to the arena to fight, if you want to see him, you must go to the arena, there's a way through the back that holds their cells, now go!" he whispered. Marcus nodded and he and the four others ran from the tent as the guards came.

The next morning, Marcus put a cloak over his head and went to the arena. He went and sat in the front row looking at the crowd. He saw his uncle walking up the steps that he came up. Marcus stared at him then looked back at the arena as he came up to him.

"Esca's going to be fighting today, let him see your face," he said. "Let him know you're here," he said gently. Marcus nodded then the crowd started to cheer, he looked up at a bald man that came out. He had a scar across his neck, and cheek. "Esca's former master before you," he said. "Esca gave him those scars after he was tortured," he said.

"Gentlemen!" the man started. "Fight lovers! Welcome to the Arena!" the man yelled. There was a roar of cheers ran in the arena. "Today! I have a special treat for all of you! Yesterday! Our dear friend Esca was returned to me!" there were more cheers. Marcus' eyes hardened and his hands clenched. "And today! To celebrate his return I open today's fight with him! Now welcome Esca and Silent Rage!" the gates opened and Marcus saw Esca walk in. He looked so small and pale, more so than usual. He leaned forward and he and stared at him.

There was silence in the arena when the other man stepped in. Seven feet tall, muscular, with a sword. Marcus swallowed as he watched the two circle each other. The odds were against Esca but if there was one thing he knew about his lover, it was to _never _underestimate him.

He stared at Esca intently as the man took a swing at him, Esca dodged and took a swing at his back. He cut it but it was just a scratch, the larger man took another swing at him. He cut Esca's side, Esca groaned and held his side.

"No," Marcus breathed.

Esca got up slowly but the man had already discarded his sword and started to punch Esca. Marcus was about to stand up but a hand to his shoulder stopped him. He looked at his uncle who just shook his head.

Marcus looked at Esca again as he got up and swung his sword again. The bigger man dodged but not fast enough. The man may have strength and size on his side, but Esca has speed and skill. Marcus smiled when Esca was able to bring the man to his knees.

The master smirked and stopped the fight separating the two fighters. Esca looked around panting quietly at the cheering crowd. His eyes froze on the figure of Marcus' uncle, he thought he was dead! When he saw the man next to him he almost fainted. It was Marcus himself. He walked up to him and slid the ring across to him.

They stared at each other, each yearning to hold the other close, to kiss each other senseless. Marcus stared at Esca longingly how he wished he could touch him. He took the ring their fingers brushing against each other. It was so slight but it was the most beautiful feeling they've had these past few weeks.

When Esca turned away he put his hand back on his side, it wasn't bleeding so much any more, but it looked like it hurt. Marcus clenched the ring and put it to his finger. When Esca disappeared he stood up and looked at his uncle.

"You should come with me," he said. The only man smiled lightly and shook his head. "Why not?" Marcus asked lowly. Uncle Aquilla sighed and stared at the arena.

"Because someone needs to help Esca, until you free Esca I will stay with him," he said. "Now you better go and see him, he'll be in his cage," he said. Marcus stared at him a moment and nodded leaving him and leaving the arena. He looked around slowly before he walked quickly to the back of the arena.

Going through the door Marcus walked down the long corridor, the cell inhabitants just stared at him until he came to the one with Esca. He smiled and went to the cell. The Briton man looked up at him and gasped lightly walking to him.

"Marcus," he whispered breathlessly. Marcus reached through the bars and touched his love's face. He smiled tenderly at Esca wanting nothing more than to hold him tightly. He looked at Esca's body and saw the wound. It was a lot worse than Marcus thought. He reached and touched the outside of it lightly making Esca hissed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered lightly. Esca just smiled and shook his head staring at him. Marcus stared back and ran his other hand through Esca's hair. "What are you doing here Esca?" he asked. Esca sighed and looked at the ground.

"Raiders came to our home, I don't know how they found us but they did and they took me, I wasn't sure what was going on until I got here and I saw my former master, he doesn't believe I'm a freed man, so he put me back in the ring," Marcus stared at him sadly and stroked his cheek.

"I'm here now Esca I will get you out of here, with the others," he said. Esca's head shot up and he stared at him.

"Marcus your uncle…" he whispered. Marcus nodded and smiled brightly at him. A smile broke out on Esca's face as well. He reached through the bars to cradle Marcus' face in his hands tenderly. Marcus smiled and held his hands kissing his palms.

"What I wouldn't give to kiss you right now," he said. Esca laughed softly and rested his forehead against the bars. Marcus did the same and stroked his knuckles with his thumbs. Then in the distance the sound of a door slamming alerted them.

"It's the Master," Marcus heard from another slave, he looked behind him and was surprised to see 'Silent Rage' staring at him. "You better go," he said. "He'll kill you and Esca, we won't say anything but you need to go," Marcus nodded and looked at Esca. He stroked his cheek one more time.

"I love you," he said. Esca nodded and watched Marcus go, Esca watched him leave before he sat at the bars closing his eyes. The Master walked through the corridor and looked at the fighters. His eyes rested on Esca.

"You did well today Esca," he said. Esca glared at him and moved back to a dark corner to get away from him. The man just chuckled and kept walking through the corridor, Esca brought his knees up to his chest and took a shuddering breath. He was alone again, but the one thing about slave fighters was that you were never completely alone.

**Aww. A little fluffiness for you with Marcus and Esca. And Uncle Aquilla lives! Marcus you can take the sword from my throat now. **

**Marcus: I'm still mad at you for seeming killing my uncle.**

**Me: Then you'll be furious to see what I plan to do to Esca**

**Marcus: What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll see. Read and Review and you get a cupcake! I OWN NOTHING! Except the master and Silent Rage. Love you!**


End file.
